


A Wish Among Wishes

by ZigZagSpecialist



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Minor Violence, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZigZagSpecialist/pseuds/ZigZagSpecialist
Summary: Just another little work that popped in my head.
Kudos: 2





	A Wish Among Wishes

You know how in movies, when you wish for something it’s either poofed into existence or by some whim of fate made possible? It’s truly a bitch when you’re the one the magic hoo-ha happens to. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t trade it for anything now, but while it was happening I definitely didn’t want to be some crazy dopehead’s wish. 

This is the story of how I met my little girl and how I would do anything for her. Funny how life works out.

I never really knew my neighbors beyond the fact they were moderately well off and assholes in the extreme degree. They seemed to hate everyone except the people who they paid to work, real control freaks yeah? Turns out they hated each other just as much as they hated everyone else too. Bad news for me considering we shared a fucking wall. 

Most nights I could drown them out, a bit of music with some good speakers worked wonders. But sometimes they got rowdy, found out later it was because they would do drugs and get all kinds of fucked up. Well, at least, I figure that’s the case. Like I said, I didn’t know them too well, didn’t care enough to even remember their names. 

This one night in particular, I’ll always remember. 

Muffled yelling, screaming/crying, the works. I had managed to work myself into a melatonin induced coma to drown it out, but even then I remember thinking: “Great, i’m even hearing it in my dreams”.

A plate smashed against my wall, I'm pretty sure that brought me to a half-conscious state because I remember the next words very clearly. 

“I Hate you, I hate it here!” pretty sure it was the wife. Feminine voices always seem to be sharper through walls. The man started yelling again but even with him going I could still hear her.

“I wish you would just DROP DEAD, I wish someone would take that BABY TOO!” she screamed. 

I’d tell you for certain what happened next but I’m never quite sure, since I was still half-asleep. A body hitting the floor, then something else. I didn’t hear anymore screaming but I don’t remember getting out of bed. What I do remember was stepping up to my wall...and walking right through it. Like it was made of sand or smoke instead of several inches of drywall, insulation and probably asbestos and wood. I wasn’t in control of my body at all, but being me, I just figured this was all a dream and went with it. Dream logic man.

I watched as I stepped over to a crib, pulled a swaddled and sleeping baby out and walked back through the same wall...only to end up outside and walking towards a cadillac eldorado, painted a shining crimson and a trailer hitched on the back of it. I had seen the car and the trailer around the neighborhood, but they obviously belonged to two different people. Instead I hopped in as if I owned the damn thing. The baby went into the big car seat/sleeper thing? And the keys were already in the ignition. 

I never remembered what happened after that, only waking up in a parking lot to a fussy baby. 

Let me tell you fellas, it took a few hours before I even thought about what had happened. My immediate instincts were “baby needs food”. What did I find in the backseat? Formula. What I did not find was pants. I think I’ll always sleep clothed after that night, the idea of what might’ve happened had I gone nude that night haunts me. 

But I managed to feed the baby, afterwards I was free to my own thoughts of panic. Yeah I definitely had a half-naked freakout in a hotel parking lot. I mean, for all I knew I had been drugged, stuffed into a stolen car with a kidnapped baby! The usual thoughts ran through my head: Do I turn myself in? Try to explain to the cops how I somehow managed to walk through walls and steal a child and car despite no previous criminal activity? Yeah, clearly not an option.

Next option: See what was in the trailer. 

Turns out, my life was in the trailer. Almost everything I owned was neatly, but tightly crammed into this tiny box. Just enough room to walk in and grab my clothes out of my dresser. Exploring a little more to make sure it was all there, I found my wallet with a few letters behind it. Wallet, surprisingly hefty with cash. The letters were from my landlord saying he understood why I was leaving on such short notice, My boss who said he was sad to see me go but understood. The last letter was just a scrawled note, scribbled all over the page. 

“CARE FOR BABY. KEEP MOVING, MORE MONEY, NO MOVING, NO MONEY”

Pretty simple. 

I’ll be honest, when I read that, I wasn’t sure what to think honestly. But as soon as I heard Lyra crying in the front seat, I knew I couldn’t take her back to those assholes. Of course I named her. I never knew her original name hell, I didn’t even know they had kids. My mother always said she loved the name Lyra, said it was beautiful and when I looked into her big blue eyes, that’s all I could think to name her. 

Another caveat to my...well this thing I’m bound to, is the instincts. See, at the time of that night I was just a guy on his own, real bachelor type. I...didn’t even have a girlfriend. But ever since I started caring for Lyra, I get these impulses and feelings. Sometimes I can fight them, but other times I just do things without thinking about it. 

Like when Lyra started randomly whimpering in a Diner, I got up, took her into the bathroom and started changing her. I could hear some other guys in the tiny bathroom coughing and gagging. Somehow it just didn’t phase me, at least not until I was done. Then I nearly choked and gagged before tossing the diaper away, much to Lyra’s delight. Anything she needed, even if she didn’t like a particular smell, I would find myself simply DOING before my thoughts returned whenever I was done. I hated the feeling, the loss of control. Still do if I’m honest, but I’ve learned to put up with it, for her sake. 

There’s a few things that not even my new strange instincts can prepare me for though. Like the stares and questioning looks I get, especially when passing through some of the smaller towns. Especially Anthro-only sorts of towns. I didn’t even think that type of specism existed anymore before I started traveling around with Lyra. But as white guy with a grey fox kit, it’s definitely noticeable. Most places, they see maybe a single guy who maybe adopted a kit trying to be a good dad. At least if they don’t they keep those thoughts to themselves enough to where I don’t see it. Other places aren’t shy about showing those nasty thoughts. One lady seemed to think I was a pedo, or at least I think she did? All she said was disgusting and spit at me. It was during one of these encounters that I realized I had no idea how to handle Lyra either. 

I forget the town, we had just stopped there to eat and get gas then back on the road. Half way through an admittedly decent burger and some mushy fries for Lyra a wolf stood up from his seat at the bar and strode over to our table. I can’t even remember how he started the conversation, but I knew he reeked and how he looked like John Lennon, if John ate the other beatles. His wild bloodshot eyes over those stupid circular shades of his told me all I needed to know. I do remember he asked how I “Got” Lyra. I told him the truth of course, as I tell everyone who asks that stupid fucking question: “I got her from a wish that someone else made”. His next words are still vividly clear to me. 

“Well right now, My wish is for you to leave and I never want to see you again, got it?” he growled.

He was so in my face I could smell that disgusting dip in his maw as he took off his glasses as if to show how serious he was. Then in the next moment, he slipped and was gone. I don’t mean magically poofed away obviously. He stumbled backwards, as I’ve seen many top-heavy guys do, and stumbled straight into the waitress who happened to be carrying two full jugs of coffee; specifically the big glass ones. The sound they made as they shattered was almost as cringe inducing as the howling screech he let out. 

His stupid shades were even still on the table.

My instincts didn’t even need to tell me to move as I grabbed Lyra and slapped bills on the table. We were back in the car and on the road before anyone even thought about us. Thinking back on it, at the time I had just figured we were lucky this big stupid idiot managed to screw himself over. It wasn’t until I saw Lyra playing with his sunglasses later that I reconsidered what had happened.  
Lyra just giggled.


End file.
